Tenshi no hikari
by Pirate-chwan
Summary: Sasori cria a mulher perfeita...será mesmo? Contém sasodei, *foi masl se o nome tah errado,mas na história explica o que é*


"O Danna tem passado tanto tempo trancado aí...". Eu estava na frente de uma porta com vários avisos de "Não entre" "Proibido" e "Uma morte lenta e dolorosa te espera aqui dentro", e uma pequena plaquinha com os dizeres "Sasori: Puppets room". Eu nunca entrei aí, bem que eu queria. Eu deixo o Danna ver minhas esculturas, seria mais do que justo eu ver as marionetes dele, não seria? É, mas ainda assim, ele passou a semana inteira aí, só saiu duas ou três vezes. E hoje é meu aniversário. Se ele não sair...

"Ta, bom, eu vou entrar. Ele já passou tempo demais ai, afinal, estamos juntos, eu vou..." BLAM! É, isso foi a porta batendo na minha cara. "Ouch!" Eu gritei. Meu nariz estava doendo... É, ta sangrando. Merda. Olho pra porta e lá está ele, sorrindo como se tivesse criado um Frankenstein. Até esperei que ele dissesse "está vivo! Vivo!" que nem nos filmes, mas ele voltou e trouxe uma marionete com ele, uma...menina? "Voilá" Ele diz. "Danna, o que é isso?" Falo bem baixo tenho medo de que ele esteja doido. "Não é 'isto', mas 'esta'. É meu mais novo trabalho, Deidara, esta é Tenshi!". "Tenshi... tenshi? Mas, Danna, esse nome, é... lindo".Eu sorri. Não era bem o que eu queria dizer, mas ele sorria tão feliz, tão satisfeito, que eu não pude dizer que aquele nome era MEU. O nome pelo qual ele me chamara quando finalmente me disse como se sentia, quando trocamos nosso primeiro beijo. "Tenshi, anjo", era como ele me chamava. E quando eu perguntava por que, ele me respondia "Oras, por que seus cabelos são dourados como o sol, e você é lindo como um anjo!" E eu sorria. Sasori ajeitou a marionete e concentrou o chakra para controlá-la. A garota tinha os cabelos pretos, e os olhos azuis, como os meus. Na verdade, era bem parecida comigo. Só não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim...

Agora ele passava os dias idolatrando aquela marionete. Era mesmo linda, mas me incomodava. Seu sorriso parecia zombar de mim, era quase uma ironia que ela tivesse toda a atenção dele, e nem tinha um coração para amá-lo como eu o amava. Um dia, no jardim, eu fui mostrar-lhe minha mais nova escultura, uma miniatura explosiva de tenshi. Já que ele gostava tanto dela, poderia apreciar ao menos esse meu trabalho. "Mestre Sasori, veja! É Tenshi!" Eu sorri. A marionete caiu no chão, e Sasori me olhou com asco "Isso, Tenshi! Isso é um insulto a minha arte! A arte é eterna, nunca se esqueça disso, e essa imitação barata nunca será a minha Tenshi!" Ele gritou. A pequena miniatura rolou também, parando ao lado do corpo de madeira belamente esculpido. No contato com o solo, ela explodiu, me acertando em cheio, junto com a marionete. Estilhaços de madeira cortaram minha face e o sangue escorreu, quente. Ele pareceu preocupado, mas correu não para mim, mas para aquela coisa no chão. "Idiota! Tenshi, oh não, ele quebrou você!" Foi demais. Saí correndo para o meu quarto, as lágrimas rolando no caminho."Que tolo eu fui. Ele nunca teria para mim o amor que tem para ela!" Bati a porta com força e me joguei na cama, arrasado. O dia passou, e eu me recusei a sair.

Naquela noite, eu estava no quarto, e era tarde. Eu tentei dormir, mas cada vez que sua expressão de nojo me vinha à mente, eu me fechava, sem vontade de fazer nada. Ouvi uma batida na porta. "Tobi, cai fora, eu não quero ver seu desenho de coelhinho radioativo!" eu gritei. Mas não era o Tobi. Era o Sasori. Ele me encarou longamente, aqueles seus olhos tão fundos verde escuros me desconcertavam. "Ah, aí está... o que faltava...". "Hum, Danna, do que está falando?". Ele puxou a maldita marionete, e eu logo me contive para não fechar a porta na cara dele. Sasori entrou no quarto, e ficou olhando nos olhos azuis da marionete. "São azuis, como os seus... São redondos e tem os mesmos cílios, o mesmo formato, até piscam, mas falta algo... mas eu não sabia o que era..." Eu não quis interromper aquela conversa sem sentido algum. "Mas os seus olhos são muito mais bonitos. Lindos... e embora sejam exatamente iguais aos de Tenshi, são completamente diferentes... Como isso é possível, Deidara? O que seus olhos têm que os dela não tem? Eu estive me perguntando isso desde que você me mostrou sua escultura, hoje"."Danna, eu...". Mas ele me calou com um olhar e continuou: "Quando você me olhou, depois que eu corri pra ajudar Tenshi, eu vi... Eu vi o quanto vocês eram diferentes... E eu me esforcei tanto para que fossem iguais... Mas ela nunca vai ter os seus olhos... Os dela são simplesmente azuis, os seus são o céu, o oceano e a chuva, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Os dela são brilhantes e quase reais, mas os seus são o sol, as estrelas, tudo junto... Os olhos dela são até expressivos, realistas, podem parecer felizes, tristes; mas os seus tem um brilho, uma luz que os dela nunca vão ter... os seus olhos têm amor, Deidara, e isso, Tenshi nunca terá, nem por mim nem por ninguém. O amor nos torna humanos, e por isso Tenshi é só um pedaço de madeira, e eu... eu não. Por que eu te amo". Seus braços me enlaçaram e prenderam nossos corpos, seus olhos mergulharam nos meus, finalmente, ele era só meu. "Deidara, você é meu tenshi, não aquela marionete". "Não, Danna. Eu não quero ser um anjo, eu quero ser humano, por que assim eu posso amar você". "Tudo bem, então você não é anjo nenhum, você é meu hikari, minha luz".


End file.
